Missy
by magnificent7
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are teenagers. John says some really hurtful things to Dean after a hunt causing him to run away.  He soon finds he's in more trouble than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1: Dean runs away

Notes: Takes place from "The Benders" episode. Dean is 17 and Sam is 13.

Missy

Chapter 1

John looked at his son with distaste. "You really screwed up Dean, you know that?" He was furious, no he was way past furious. "You almost got your brother killed." Sam was standing beside his big brother trying to stick up for him. He wasn't doing a very good job of it though, because John wasn't listening.

"I'm okay dad," said Sam nervously. "It wasn't Dean's fault. It was my fault. I screwed up. You're drunk dad."

"Just leave it alone Sam," said John and turned his attention back toward his eldest. "Dean, that's it. This is the last time. You are such a screw up; you're a failure Dean, a father's worst nightmare." He continued to stare at his older son. "Damn it Dean! I know one damn thing. You will never screw up again ok? You'll never get the chance. You're a loser and your mother, rest her soul would be so disappointed in you. She would be just as disappointed with you as I am right now. You're worthless, just totally worthless. If you can't do anything right when you go on a hunt, then you're through with hunting. Is that clear?"

"Dad wait," Dean pleaded as he tried his best to explain. "Just listen to me for a minute." It didn't do any good because John wouldn't listen. He wouldn't let his son explain. He was just that angry.

"No Dean," he said. "That's enough. I'm going to have to ground you. I want you to just go to your room and stay there until I tell you to come out. I can't even stand to look at you right now."

Sam was angry too. But not at Dean. He was angry at his dad. He couldn't believe how John was acting. He couldn't believe how he was treating Dean. He wouldn't believe that he would do that.

Sam looked at his brother before Dean went upstairs. He was devastated. He tried to say something, something that would make his big brother feel better but the look that Dean had on his face right then was heartbreaking. He looked so hurt, almost destroyed and Sam could hardly stand it. His father's words hurt him so much that Sam just didn't know what to say.

Dean looked at his father with those big eyes and then he looked at his brother. He did as he was told and went upstairs to his room. John's words rang true in Dean's eyes and now he saw himself as a failure.

He went to lie down on his bed. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it. He let the tears fall freely and started wiping them away. He wasn't supposed to cry, he didn't want to but after what his father had just said to him he couldn't help it. He made his decision. He decided to run away. "They'd be better off without me anyway," he quietly said to himself. "Maybe I won't be such a disappointment if I'm not here.

He only packed a few things and a picture that he cherished very much. He opened his window and quickly climbed down. He didn't leave a note and he didn't look back. He just went to get his bike and rode off in a hurry.

He'd been riding his bike for what seemed like forever to him but he kept on. He was still very upset. Suddenly a gun shot rang out. He didn't notice the two hunters in the woods. The bullet grazed his forehead and he fell unconscious to the ground. Blood ran down the side of his face. He also didn't see the creepy little girl named Missy playing in the woods with her doll.

She didn't have any friends. Her family wouldn't allow it so the doll she had became her only friend. She heard the shot and looked up. She got to her feet to see if she could see anything. She looked

ahead and saw a young kid lying on the side of the path. She ran over to him. The two hunters also came over to where Dean was lying.

They both stared down at Dean, and one of them said, "Great. We finally have someone to hunt."

Missy looked worried. "But he's hurt," she said. She didn't want them to hunt Dean.

"Don't worry Missy, he'll still be good to hunt. We have a young one this time. He's going to be fun to hunt." The second hunter picked Dean up and carried him away.

A little while later, John fell asleep. Sam had been trying his best to reason with his dad but it was no use. He was still angry at Dean. When he fell asleep, Sam went to check on his brother. He knocked but there was no answer. "Dean are you ok?" he asked as he knocked again? He frowned when he still didn't get an answer and opened the door.

Dean wasn't even in the room. "Dean," he yelled. He got no answer and then he saw that the window was open and some of his things were missing. He became afraid. He yelled Dean's name again.

John woke up when he heard his son calling his brother and came running to Dean's room.

"What's the matter Sam," asked John.

"Dean's gone dad. He's gone. He didn't even leave a note or anything." He looked up into the worried eyes of his father and said, "You hurt him dad. You hurt Dean real bad."

John looked terrible.

"Dad it was really my fault. Dean even told me that what I did was wrong and I didn't listen to him."

"Why didn't you tell me son," asked John?

"I tried to but you wouldn't listen. I'm the one that almost got myself killed. Dean never screwed up.

It wasn't his fault. I tried to tell you." John just looked at his son.

"You've got to believe me dad," said Sam. "Now Dean's ran away. You said some awful things to him dad." John continued to look at his youngest. He didn't even know what to say.

He touched Sam's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't really mean any of it. I was worried about you and I was drunk. Don't worry. We'll find Dean. We won't stop looking until we do. When we do, I'll apologize to him and give him the biggest hug ever okay?" Sam nodded.

"Ok," he said. There was a knock at the door. John went to answer it, but before he did, Bobby came right on inside.

"Hey John," he said and smiled. He stopped smiling, however, when he seen his face and then Sam's.

"Is something wrong," he asked suddenly worried. "Where's Dean?"

John and Sam looked at each other and then John looked back at Bobby. "Dean's ran away," he said. "It's all my fault. I said some really bad things to him. I hurt his feelings.

"You stupid ass," said Bobby. He was really angry. "What did you do to him? What did you say? I told you about that. I told you what that damn alcohol will do to you if you get drunk. What did you say?"

"I blamed him for something he didn't do. I said some really hurtful things to him and now he's gone." Bobby looked at John and he was really pissed off at him.

"You idiot John," he said "How the hell can you be so cruel to your own son?"

"I was drunk Bobby. I swear. I'm going to make this up to him. We have to find him." John glanced at Sam who had started crying. "We'll find him Sam. Don't worry. We'll find him."

Bobby was still very angry at John but tried to calm down. "Well all that matters is now. We have to find that boy. If anything happens to him you will be held personally responsible for it. You better pray that Dean is okay."

"I'll do whatever it takes Bobby, I promise. I love my kids."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Notes: I changed Dean's age to 17. I'd like to thank my beta reader/friend Sheila for

her help. And also thanks for those who reviewed. If anyone has any flames about

my story email me. My email is in my profile/bio.

Missy

Chapter 2

Slowly Dean began to open his eyes and looked around. Before he came fully awake he heard someone laughing. When he finally did he didn't know where he was but he did know he didn't like it at all. He was really scared. He looked around and tried to bring his arms around but realized that he was tied in a chair, his hands behind it.

He finally became aware when someone grabbed his shirt, and starting shaking him. "Hey boy," said an old man. "Who are you? What's your name?" Dean just stared at him, wondering what was going on. His head was killing him and he remembered he'd been shot.

"Answer me boy, what's your name?"

"My name," asked Dean trying to comprehend the words. "My name is Dean Winchester. Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?"

"No questions boy. You have any family around? Anyone gonna come looking for you?"

"I have a family," Dean answered. "But you don't have to worry. They're not even looking for me." He didn't think they cared. He had no idea that they were worried sick about him.

"Why's that?" asked Pa Bender.

"I ran away from home. My father doesn't even care about me," said Dean.

"Is that so. Lee search him. Lee went over to do what his father said. He searched Dean and found a picture of Sam, him and John. He gave it to Pa Bender who also looked at it.

"Wait a minute," said Pa Bender. "Did you say your name was Winchester?" Dean nodded his head. "Yeah," he said "Why?"

"I use to know a John Winchester. This sure as hell looks like him." He looked at Dean.

Pa Bender grinned a toothy grin and said, "We have his boy. Well what do you know? I have me an old score to settle with him. Missy get acquainted with Dean here. Watch him carefully. Don't take your eyes off of him."

"Yes Pa," she said. She was holding a knife and was just staring at Dean. Dean got worried when he saw that the knife was just mere inches from his eye. "It's okay," she said. "I'm not going to hurt you." She was lying of course and Dean knew it. She kept right on holding the knife.

"Who are you people," asked Dean. "What do you want with me?" Missy didn't say anything but she started to untie him and took a hold of his wrist. She slashed his right wrist with the knife just to watch it bleed. Dean cried out in pain. The others came back inside. "What are you doing Missy?"

"I'm just having some fun daddy. He tried to get away."

"That's not true," yelled Dean. "She's lying!"

Pa Bender ignored the outburst and looked at his daughter. "Oh, did he now. You're not going anywhere boy. You're going to be our hunt."

"A hunt? What are you talking about?"

"Now you're just going to have to wait and see," said Pa Bender. "I'm aiming to get your daddy in on the hunt to. Now won't that be fun?" Dean swallowed hard. He didn't know what he was talking about but he decided that it didn't sound good.

"You know how to get in touch with him?" asked Pa Bender. No Dean wasn't sure what he was talking about but knew he didn't need to tell him anything. "No. I don't have any idea, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Is that right," said Pa Bender. "Well now, we'll just have to see about that now won't we? Dean wrinkled his nose. He couldn't stand the foul stench. He decided to be a smart ass. After all, even at 17 years old, that is what he did best. "Hey," he said. "Do you mind taking a bath? It's really getting hard to breathe." He grinned a cynical grin but wiped it off quick.

"You think this is funny. Well then we'll show you something else that will have you laughing. We'll make it even harder for you to breathe." He grabbed Dean first, and then he put a piece of cellophane over his mouth and taped it down. He took him and dragged him over to a big tub of water where Lee and Jared were waiting.

They took him from their dad and dunked his head under the water. They held it there until Dean thought his lungs would burst then they brought him back up but with the cellophane over his mouth he couldn't even gasp for air.

"You ready to talk boy," Pa Bender asked Dean roughly. Dean couldn't speak but he shook his head no. Pa Bender grinned and said, "Dunk him again boys and this time leave him under longer. "NO!" came Dean's muffled cries but found himself back under the water when the boys dunked his head for the second time. They left him under longer and Dean was beginning to think they were going to let him die and he started to panic. It felt like forever. He thought they were definitely going to drown him.

"Ok," said Pa Bender. "That's enough boys." Finally and reluctantly they let him up and ripped the cellophane off his mouth. Dean started gasping and choking and trying to catch his breath. His eyes were opened and a look of fear was on his face.

"Tell us where your daddy is boy or we're going to torture you some more. We have all day. We're not in any hurry. Eventually you'll tell us what we want to know. You said it yourself. Your daddy doesn't care about you anymore."

Dean could hardly breathe. His eyes were glassy and he couldn't focus. All he could do he did. He passed out.

"Boys lock him up in the cage. We'll have some more fun with him later. They took Dean's limp body and carried him to the cage in the barn. They through him inside and locked the door.

He woke up a little while later and just laid there. His whole body was hurting. Missy came into the barn and saw Dean who was now awake.

He just looked at the girl. "Do you people get off on pain or what," he asked her. Missy was smiling.

"It's fun to torture people," she said. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You people need some help."

Missy had the key to the cell and started unlocking the door. "What are you doing? You're letting me go," asked Dean?

"I'm trying to help you. They will kill you on the hunt."

"I thought that's what you wanted. You cut my wrist before."

"I'd rather have you as a friend. The only friend I have is my doll. I didn't even ask daddy if I could have you as a friend. He would just say no."

Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't really believe that she was trying to help him; he pretended that he did, however, and pretended to be her friend. He just wanted to make it look like he was her friend.

"Can you walk," Missy asked.

"I'll try to," Dean replied. He slowly got up but he was still coughing. Missy tried to help him. They finally was able to get outside and into the woods but they didn't get very far because Dean needed to rest, he was coughing really bad.

They stopped at an old well and Dean sat on the edge of it. Missy heard her brothers coming. They were looking for Dean and were not happy. She got real nervous when she heard them yelling. She didn't know what to do so she pushed Dean into the well! It was deep and as he fell he hit the side, hurting his ribs. He gasped and cried out in pain. The well had a little water in it and when he hit bottom, he turned his ankle and cried out again. The water was cold. Like ice and he immediately began to shake. He could hardly move. His whole body hurt and he couldn't breathe for a few minutes because of the sharp pain in his side and right ankle. He began to yell.

The brothers came running up to the well. "Missy, we just saw you push that boy in the well. What the hell are you doing trying to help him to escape? Missy lied. "I wasn't helping him, I just wanted to have some fun with him."

Jared ran back to the truck and got some rope. They had to get Dean out of the well. He climbed down and saw that Dean had passed out again. He lifted him up and tied him to the rope. "All right Lee," yelled Jared. "You can pull him up!"

He pulled Dean out slowly and then carried him over his shoulder back to the truck. He was still unconscious so they laid him in the bed and headed back to their house.

Meanwhile, John was desperately searching for Dean everywhere. He was really worried about him. He was beside himself. It was really his fault that Dean ran away. If something happened to him, he'd never forgive himself. He had his head in his hands. Sam came up behind him and touched his shoulder. "Don't worry dad," he said. "We'll find him."

"We sure will son," said John and then they heard Bobby yell John's name. "John over here," he said. John and Sam ran over. They saw Dean's crashed bike with blood on the ground. "Oh dear God," said John worried.

Bobby glanced at John."Dean is hurt John but the one good thing is I think we're getting close to finding him. Let's split up."

John was thankful for Bobby's help. "We just have to find him Bobby. We have too."

"We will."

"I'll take the turn off here you go that way." Bobby said pointing in the general direction. John nodded and took off. He started yelling Dean's name. "DEAN! DEAN!" he yelled. He didn't walk very far, when he spotted this rundown shabby looking old house. He made his way to the front porch and knocked on the door. Missy came outside. "Hi, who are you?" she asked?

"My name is John Winchester." He noticed how dirty and filthy she looked. "Is your mom or dad home?"

"My mom's dead," she said.

"I'm sorry," said John. "How about your dad?" Could I possibly come inside for a minute?" Missy shook her head no.

"My son is missing." John held up a picture of Dean that he takes out of his coat pocket. Have you seen him around anywhere?"

Missy looked up and then saw something behind John but John didn't. She smiles wickedly. John just stared at her. "What," he asked.

"That's gonna hurt." John turned around and saw someone coming up beside him, but it was too late. Pa Bender was right behind him and hit him in the head with a shovel and he falls to the ground unconscious.

"Missy, sweetheart, go tell your brothers I wanna see them. I've got me a score to settle with this one."

"Missy was still smiling. "Yes daddy," she said and walked away. Pa Bender was glaring at John with hatred in his eyes. "I'm going to get my revenge on you John Winchester. I'm finally going to make you pay. I'm going to kill you and your son.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Experiment

Missy

Chapter 3

Dean was already in the cage and he was unconscious. The two brothers had John locked up in the other cage. He was just beginning to come around but he was confused and disoriented and he didn't know where he was. He looked around and noticed he was in a barn. There was another cage in there and he crouched and grabbed onto the bars of his prison. He saw someone in it. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. His head was killing him and he was having a hard time focusing. After a few minutes he was able to see who it was.

"DEAN!" he yelled urgently. He said his name a couple more times and was getting worried because his son wasn't answering him. He kept on calling him but Dean didn't even stir.

"Dean," he said again. "My God what have they done to you? Can you hear me? Please answer me. DEAN!" Finally his words reached Dean's ears and he heard somebody call his name. "Dad," he said thinking he must surely be dreaming. He woke up fully and looked around. He was very scared and was also having a hard time focusing.

John got up on his knees, because he was too tall to stand straight up in the cage, and came over to the side closest to Dean. He grabbed onto the bars and spoke to Dean through them.

"Dad," said Dean again weakly.

"Dean," said John. "Dean, son I'm right here. Can you hear me? Dean?"

Dean was trying hard to focus. "Dad," he said. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah son," John replied. "It's really me. I'm here. I'm right here. Are you ok?"

"Why are you here," asked Dean weakly. "I didn't think you even cared about me anymore." John shook his head. It broke his heart that his oldest would feel that way. John figured he did deserve an explanation. One thing he wanted to make sure of was that his son knew he loved him very much.

"We've been out looking for you everywhere," said John. "We were all worried sick about you. I saw this old run down house and figured it was worth a shot. I asked the little girl if she had seen you around, and then next thing I knew she was grinning evilly and somebody came up behind me and hit me in the back of my head."

John looked at his son. "Look Dean. Words can't describe how sorry I am about those terrible things I said about you. I hurt you. I know I did and I'm sorry. You know I would really hurt you like that don't you? I think something was really wrong with me. I was drunk, that's true, but I think it was more than that. Dean I would never treat you like that. Not on purpose."

Dean didn't understand, but he realized that John was trying his best to be sincere.

"You hurt me dad. When you said all those things to me, you hurt me. I didn't want to believe them. I still don't"

"I know son and I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Trust me. I never should have said those things I did. I think something was really wrong with me. It wasn't me. It was like I was possessed or something. I want you to know that whatever it takes I'm going to get to the bottom of it once we get out of here."

"There's no way out of here dad. We can't escape. I've already tried. It's like Fort Knox. Missy tried helping me, but then she pushed me down the well. She also slit my wrist. She told me she wanted to be my friend, but I never believed her. Whatever you do, don't believe a word she says." He moved to try to get comfortable. He was hurting all over. 

"They're crazy people dad. There like psyched out hillbillies. They get off torturing people." Dean laid his head back against the cage. It was pounding and he started to loose consciousness again.

"Dean," yelled John nervously. "How bad are you hurt?" He was scared for himself but he was more afraid for his son.

Dean was trying his best to stay awake. "I hurt all over dad. The water was freezing. I'm so cold." Dean started shivering. "My ankle is hurt and my ribs are sore. How's Sammy dad? I really miss him."

"He's ok son. He's worried about you. So is Bobby. Don't worry. I'll get you to a hospital just as soon as I can, as soon as we get out of here. Sam and Bobby are out looking for you. They'll find us. I promise."

"That is never going to happen boys." John looked up and saw Pa Bender staring at him with an evil glare. He smirked. "John Winchester. We meet again. I'm going to make you pay son. You're going to be sorry you ever messed with me."

"Is that so," said John sarcastically. "It's been a long time since we've crossed paths."

"Yeah and it will be the last time to. I hate to break up this really nice family reunion you're having with your son, but I've got stuff to do. I hope you enjoyed it. It will be the last time. You won't be seeing him around much longer." He turned to his boys.

"Boys, take the kid." The grinned and opened the cage.

"DAD!" yelled Dean. "Don't let them take me! Please don't let them hurt me anymore!"

"Let him go, you son of a bitch. "NOW!" John grasped the bars and shook the cage. Pa Bender took a piece of wood and hit his hands forcing John to let go. They dragged Dean out of the cage kicking and screaming and trying his best to break free.

"DEAN!" yelled John as they took him away. "YOU SON of a Bitch! Let my kid go!"

He glared at Pa Bender, his voice dangerous. "If you hurt my son I'll kill you. Do you hear me? I'll you all! I swear! I will kill you all!"

Dean struggled but no matter how much he couldn't get away. The Benders were bigger than he was and he was having a tough time. "DAD!" he yelled. "PLEASE!" The brothers pinned Dean down and strapped him to a specially designed bed. They held him down firmly. "NO!" he yelled trying his best to fight. "Dad please don't let them hurt me! DAD!"

"Dean," yelled John frantically. He shook the bars of the cage trying his best to get out. He laid on his back and kicked the door with his feet but it wouldn't budge. He couldn't get away. He was in the same room with his son and couldn't help him. He saw the machine.

"What are you going to do?" yelled John but knew. He recognized what kind of machine it was. They were going to give Dean electro shocks by using needles inserted in his temples. Lee took two of them and inserted them into each side of his head, not very deep, just enough. Dean screamed as they inserted them. "DAD PLEASE!"

"Shit," yelled John. "Leave my son alone!" Lee looked at John and grinned evilly and then turned the machine up to it's highest setting. Jared brought some water over and poured it on Dean's chest. The electricity used the water as a current and slammed into Dean's body. He began jerking, convulsing as the shocks just got worse and worse. Dean screamed again as pain flooded him from head to toe.

The session lasted for about an hour, which seemed like and eternity to Dean. Lee looked at Jared, "We must experiment like this more often."

Jared nodded, "yeah," he said. "its fun ain't it?" Lee just laughed. Dean screamed again. His body continued to convulse. The pain was unbearable. It was like a knife stabbing into his head. He was totally out of it. He couldn't hear him anymore. Dean couldn't bear the pain anymore and passed out. John glared. "What are you doing to him?"

"Me and my boys are just having fun torturing him John. You see, I'm going to make you pay by killing your son, and I have even better news for you. You're going on a hunt."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt

Missy

Chapter 4

Notes: Sorry, for the wait. I've been having major computer problems.

My computer and laptop are both working now. I'd like to thank my beta reader Sheila and thanks for the reviews.

Bobby and Sam continued there hunt for Dean. They had no idea that now John too had been kidnapped. It they had known, there's no telling what they would do. Sam was worried about Dean and wandered off in a different direction. They were looking for him but they wasn't moving fast enough to suit Sam so he decided that he'd go off and look for him alone.

Bobby was looking in a separate part of the woods and turned around to ask if Sam had seen anything but froze and looked around. Sam wasn't there anymore "Oh God," Bobby was frantic. What had happened to Sam? Had he been captured to and right under his nose?"

"SAM!" Bobby yelled for the boy and looked everywhere. The more he looked the more afraid he became. He ran off in the direction that he had last seen Sam and yelled his name again. Suddenly he saw him and ran up to him. "Where have you been? Are you ok?" Sam nodded and remained quiet. Bobby was scaring him.

Bobby realized it and softened his voice. He rushed over to him. "I'm sorry I scared you but I didn't know where you were. You don't need to run off like that. Okay?" Sam nodded again. "Where did you go?"

Sam pointed in the direction he had just come from. "I thought I saw something over there but I was wrong. It was nothing."

"Well don't run off like that. I thought you'd disappeared to."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you but Dean actually ran away. He didn't disappear but I think he's in a whole lot of trouble. I just have a bad feeling." Bobby looked at the young boy before him and thought that he was to young to have to worry about things like this. He should be playing ball. He shouldn't have to worry about killing or being killed. Bobby's heart went out to him.

Bobby tried comforting Sam. He knew he was upset and he didn't want him to be any more afraid than he already was. "We'll find him Sam. It's only a matter of time okay? We'll find Dean, I promise."

Sam looked up into Bobby's eyes. He was sincere when he spoke. "What happens if we do find him."

"When we find him," corrected Bobby. Sam nodded.

"What happens when we find him? What if he doesn't want to come with us?"

Bobby put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry Sam. He'll come back with us. I'm sure of it." Bobby knew that no matter what, they would bring Dean home.

"Come on. We need to head back. It's going to get dark pretty soon." Bobby took Sam's arm and led him back the way they had come. Sam didn't want to go back but Bobby insisted. "We'll find him Sam. I promise." He looked up at the dark clouds in the stormy sky.

"It looks like it might rain." He looked down at Sam. "You know what," he asked. Sam shook his head.

"I bet you're dad has already found him."

Sam smiled a little and said, "I sure hope so." He and Bobby continued on back to the house. Sam was going to keep his fingers crossed and pray that his brother was ok.

Missy was close by, playing with her doll when she heard Dean's screams. She didn't want her brothers to torture him anymore. She went to check on him. She dropped her doll and started running to where Dean was being held.

The Benders had already taken John away to get ready for the hunt.

Missy ran as fast as she could to reach Dean. He was in a lot of pain and barely conscious. "Dean, Dean. Can you hear me?" She tried waking him up but it was no use. By the time she got to him he had lapsed into unconsciousness. There was no response at all. It didn't even look like he was breathing. She then realized that there was only one person to save him. His dad. She had to go get Dean's dad so that he could help his son.

She knew that his Dad was about ready to go on the hunt with her brothers. She hoped she got there in time. She had to help him escape or Dean would die.

The Benders had John captive and the hunt was about to begin. It was raining outside. Pa Bender was telling his boys that the hunt was about to begin and to have a good time. "You boys kill him good, alright? I'm going back to check on the boy and make sure that he don't try to escape."

"All right daddy. We'll make it fun." Lee grinned at him and at his brother Jared. They forced John to go outside with them. Lee told him to start running or they'd kill his son.

John closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"NOW!" Jared shoved him forward telling him to go. He started to run and ran into the woods. He stopped halfway in and turned around a little. He didn't see the brothers coming after him yet and tried to catch his breath. He looked around and noticed a knife on the ground. He bent to pick it up.

He began running again. It was raining harder than ever, before long one of the brothers jumped right in front of him. He stopped dead and wielded the knife like a sword. Jared started laughing as John sliced the air with the knife. He knocked John down with a long knife of his own. John fell to the ground, but plunged his own knife in the man's heart.

Lee's brother, Jared keeled over and died on the spot. John stumbled and tried to get up. He looked around lost. Suddenly Lee appeared and stabbed John in the arm. John yelled out in pain and grabbed the injured arm. He was hurt but not bad.

"You killed my brother." Lee glared accusingly at John with hatred in his eyes for the hunter. He was about to kill John when they both heard a noise. John jumped Lee and wrestled with him until he was able to get the knife away from him. They heard a little girl scream out Lee's name.

"MISSY!" He took off running to his sister's aid. Missy screamed again. She wasn't hurt. It was just to get Lee away from John. She pointed a gun at Lee who grinned and took a step. Missy fired the bullet hitting it's mark. Lee fell down dead. John was shocked that Missy would kill a member of her own family.

They stood there just looking at each other for a few minutes, neither saying anything to the other. They heard Sam yell. "DAD! DAD!" John looked up and saw Sam and Bobby running to them.

"Dad are you alright?" Sam was scared but relieved that he was with his dad again. "Who's she?"

"I'm not sure but I think she's a friend of Dean's. I know she probably just saved my life." Sam looked at his dad's arm. It was still bleeding where he'd been cut. Sam was afraid his dad was going to die.

"I'm fine Sam. It's just a scratch." John's arm was bleeding pretty bad. Bobby looked at it and told him that it looked like more than just a scratch. "John you're arm is bleeding pretty bad. Did you find Dean? Is he alright?"

"It's ok. Yeah I did but he's badly hurt. He's hurt a lot worse than me. Bender is holding him in the barn." John put his hand on Missy's shoulder. "You killed your own brother to save Dean didn't you?"

Missy nodded. "You've got to help Dean. I think he might already be dead." Bobby, John and Sam all looked at each other worried.

"Dad," Sam began to cry. "Dean can't be dead."

"He's in pretty bad shape son." John looked at Bobby. "If Bender hurts my kid again, I swear to God I'll kill him." He looked down at his youngest. "Come on Sammy, let's go get your brother." It was still pouring down rain as they ran hurriedly to the barn to save Dean. They ran inside. John was shattered. The bed they had used to tortured Dean with was empty. Dean was gone.

"What the hell," John looked at Bobby and then at Sam. He started frantically searching for Dean but he was no where in site. He looked at Bobby and Sam again. "He took my son."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Scorcher

Missy

Chapter 5

Bender drove all night. It was now early morning and it had stopped raining. It was hot and humid out even at this hour. He had Dean in the truck with him. He was tied up and gagged, even though he knew that Dean was to weak to try to escape. He was in the front seat sitting next to Bender and he was just barely holding on. He hurt all over. He couldn't remember when he'd ever been in that much pain. The physical pain was one thing but the pain in his heart almost floored him.

Bender started laughing. "I'm so enjoying the fact that my boys killed your daddy. He deserved to go on the hunt." He looked at Dean who just stared straight ahead. "I bet my boys had fun killing him to."

Dean closed his eyes. When he opened them again, tears were streaming down his face. All he could think about was that his father was dead. He wondered about Sam. How was he handling this? He needed to be there with him. He knew Bobby was taking care of him but Dean needed to be there. It was always Sam and Dean. They loved their father and friends with all their heart but it was always Sam and Dean against the world.

Bender made a U turn after he spotted a sign up ahead on the side of the road. It read, "Izzy's bar is now closed." Bender looked at the closed sign and said, "Well we'll just see about that." He looked at Dean. "I need a good strong drink to celebrate John Winchesters death."

Dean was so overwhelmed with grief for his father that it rose like bile in his throat and he almost choked on it. Bender stopped the truck and got out. He ran around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Come on." Dean just sat there. He could hardly move. All he wanted to do was just lay down and die. Bender clucked his mouth and forced Dean out of the truck. He didn't even fight. He was just to tired and way to weak and he would not have gotten far anyway.

Bender dragged Dean with him to the door of the bar. Dean couldn't keep up with him so Bender just dragged him along. He saw that the bar was all boarded up. He cursed and spat and pushed Dean down by the door. He just lay there. He couldn't move. He didn't even want to move.

"If you even think about moving," warned Bender. "I'll kill you right on the spot." Dean couldn't move, not even if he wanted too but he still looked up into Bender's eyes and believed he would do it. All Dean could do was lay there. He didn't make a sound. He just thought about his father.

Bender grabbed a hold of the boards that were covering the entrance to the bar and pulled them off and then he busted down the door. He told Dean to get up but Dean was too weak to even move so Bender pulled him roughly to his feet and shoved him inside. He shoved him over to a chair and pushed him down into it. He looked hatefully down into the eyes that were full of terror and grief and said, "Now all I've got left is to kill you." He laughed evilly. "You look half dead already." He warned Dean not to move and then went out to his truck and got a wrench from his tool box in the back. He smiled at it as he thought about what he was about to do. He got a sick pleasure just from thinking.

He came back in and glared at Dean. He took off his gag. Dean looked fearfully at what he had in his hand and then looked up into the old man's eyes that were full of hate.

"I'm sure going to have fun beating you to death boy." Dean looked horrified.

"Please don't hurt me anymore," he choked out. He'd been gagged so long that his voice was raspy and scratchy and didn't sound like it came from his lips.

"Sorry son. I can't fulfill your request." He held the wrench and stalked over to Dean that was still in the chair, his hands still tightly bound behind him. Bender savagely struck Dean in the face with the wrench and then continued to beat him repeatedly.

The force of the blows came hard and fast. He pounded his face and head repeatedly. Both of Dean's eyes were swollen shut. He had a busted lip and busted nose and a gash in his head where the wrench met its mark. His whole face was one mass of blood and bruises and blood dripped down his temple.

Bender wanted to kill Dean but it was obvious that he wanted to kill him slowly. The blows to his face were so severe that Dean began to cry, which was something he never did. His chest was heaving; tears ran down his face from the pain that was unbearable. He began fading in and out of consciousness.

"Please, Please stop," he screamed but Bender wasn't listening. He was having a grand old time and wasn't about to quit. It was the most painful feeling he ever had.

"Please stop!" he screamed again. Dean begged. Please "I need a drink of water."

"That's enough boy. I'm tired of listening to you," Bender said as he finally stopped beating him. It was clear though, that he wasn't going to get any water. Bender roughly replaced the gag back around Dean's mouth and Dean struggled for breath, but Bender wasn't through.

He grabbed Dean and took him back outside and to the back. He laid him down and bound his wrists and ankles to stakes that were fixed in the ground. Dean screamed for him not to do that but Bender wouldn't listen. He grinned sadistically as he finished tying him down.

Dean's wrist was already sore from where Missy cut him with a knife. Bender tore off Dean's shirt and exposed him to the rays of the hot blazing sun. The ground was still damp and muddy from the rain that fell the night before but it was slowly drying out from the hot sun.

Dean began to squirm in the mud.

"It's supposed to be really hot today kid, a scorcher. No use trying to escape. You are not going anywhere. Have fun out here," Bender said sarcastically. "I'm going back inside to get me those beers." He looked down at Dean who had already begun to sweat, his skin already getting red from the sun.

"You'll die a slow death." Bender laughed and went back inside the bar.

Dean couldn't take much more. His whole body was sore. Still he thought about his dad. He just couldn't believe he was dead. He squeezed his eyes closed trying to stay calm. He was so thirsty and so hungry. He was thinking that if he ever got out of this mess, him and Sam would go and eat a lot of pizza.

"Sammy," he said to himself. He really missed his brother and hoped that he was alright. He was trying to hold it together but slipped into darkness.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Devastated

Missy Chapter 6

Bobby was driving the Impala. He looked at John whose arm was heavily bandaged.

"How are you holding up?" John looked at Bobby, the look on his facing telling Bobby all that he needed to know.

"Don't ask me how I'm doing Bobby. My son is out there with some freaking hillbilly maniac. God only knows what the hell he's doing to him." Bobby just looked at John who was upset and had every right to be. He didn't take anything John said personal because he understood how he felt. Still John sighed. He was being an ass and all Bobby wanted to do was help. He got as real as he could.

"I'm scared Bobby. I'm really scared. Dean could be dead already for all we know."

"Look, we're doing everything we can to find Dean. It's only a matter of time. We'll get him John. I promise." Bobby was trying his best to reassure John but he didn't know if it was working or not.

"That's the problem my friend," said John. "It's only a matter of time and time is something we don't have a lot of."

"We're going to find him John. We will find him." Sam and Missy were sitting in the back seat. Missy was sobbing a little and that made Sam uncomfortable. He didn't like it when girls got all emotional. He didn't know what to do to help. Sam glanced at her wondering what was wrong.

"Missy, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," she said as she swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yes you are, now just tell me what's wrong." Sam didn't know what he was doing. He wanted to help her because he wanted to be her friend. After all, she did save his brother's life."

"I forgot I dropped my doll when I looked to see how Dean was."

"Well maybe, after we find Dean, we can go back and find your doll for you. How's that?" Missy smiled at Sam. She really did like that boy, she thought. Almost as much as she liked his brother.

Bobby kept looking at John. He was worried about him and he didn't mind admitting it. They needed to find Dean fast. "Hey John, does this area seem at all familiar to you?"

John looked over to Bobby. "Yeah actually it does seem familiar. "Pull up over there." John pointed to a road. "There should be a bar up ahead. I think that's the bar I got drunk in that awful night I yelled at Dean."

Bobby pulled over. They both got out of the Impala. "John maybe the kids should stay here." Sam and Missy just looked at each other. They didn't want to stay. Neither one of them.

"No way Bobby," said Sam getting out of the car. He wasn't about to stay behind when his brother needed him. "I'm not staying here. Dean needs me too. He's my brother." John looked down at his son who had more on him than his tender years should have. Even at that young age Sam and Dean had learned to rely on each other. They both loved there dad but it had always been Sam and Dean.

"Ok Sam, but if there is trouble you'll have to stay back." Sam nodded. John looked at Bobby who wasn't at all happy about the decision.

"Bobby Dean is going to want to see Sam first. He's his brother. Besides, I don't want to leave them here and risk something happened to the both of them too." Bobby knew John had a point but he still didn't have to like it.

They all started walking the short distance to the bar. Bender was inside. He had been drinking non stop and was extremely drunk by this time. He had more than enough to drink. He went back outside to check on Dean but before he did, he went to his truck and got an explosive devise. He wanted to set a booby trap not far from the place where Dean was staked. They'd come. He knew they would but he would not make it easy for them.

The sun beat down on Dean unmercifully. He was dehydrated and wanted a drink so bad. Bender came out and dug a little hole and put the small explosive device in it just a short distance away from Dean. It was really small but it would do the job. He covered it up good so no one could see it.

He glared down at Dean and kicked him in his right leg. "Damn, you sure are one tough kid. You don't have much longer to go though."

Dean looked up at the man, his nightmare and grimaced in pain. He was so hot. He was so thirsty and he hurt everywhere. Bender watched as suddenly Dean fell unconscious. He was relieved looking at Dean. "I'm finally getting even with John Winchester after all these years." He gloated, thoroughly enjoying the power he had.

He smiled to himself and went back to the bar. About that same time that Bender made his way into the bar, John and Bobby were noticing the closed sign on the ground and the door that had been busted in. John picked up the sign. "I wonder why they closed this place down? It was doing good business." Bobby just shook his head. "Looks like whoever did this could still be inside."

John pulled Sam and Missy behind him and then motioned for Bobby to enter the bar. They were very cautious about it all. They were very careful not to make any noise just in case whoever it was, was still in there. They were totally inside now.

John noticed a shadow on the wall. He saw that the shadow was Bender and kept Sam and Missy close. There eyes met. Rage like John had never felt came over him and he looked at Bender with deadly precision.

"BENDER" he yelled. "You son of a bitch! Where is Dean? What the hell have you done with my son!"

At first Bender was shocked. How could John still be alive? He thought he killed him and was not happy that he hadn't.

"How the hell can you still be alive! My boys killed you!"

"I hate like hell to disappoint you, but as you can see I'm very much alive. Your boys, however, are dead." Bender was still shocked.

"You killed my boys? You bastard! I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!"

John sneered. "I killed one of your boys, but your own daughter killed the other one." Bender just looked at them and saw Missy standing behind John, beside Sam. He just couldn't believe that Missy would kill her own brother.

"Missy," he glared at her. "You turned against your own family? How in the hell could you betray your own family?"

"Sorry daddy," Missy looked out from behind John. He knew her daddy was mad and that was never a good thing. "I did it for Dean." Bender was totally outraged.

"You did it for that damn kid! How dare you turn against your own family? Your own blood?"

"Where's Dean daddy," said Missy and then screamed. "Where's Dean?"

"Oh I took care of him alright. Don't you worry about him. He's probably dead by now anyway, if not, it won't be long. He's outback, roasting in the hot sun." He laughed at the look of utter shock on all of their faces. Missy ran passed him towards the back door. Bender stared at John.

"You know, he begged me to stop hurting him. I just couldn't do it though. I couldn't stop. It was too much fun." He laughed hysterically and hatred for this man overpowered John. He was out for blood. Bender's blood.

"Bender," he yelled! "I'm going to kill you. You're a dead man. My son better be alive!"

Bender ran towards John, but John grabbed him first and pushed him to the ground. He kicked the man in the stomach repeatedly and just couldn't stop. Bender started breathing hard. John landed several more punches to his face and more kicks to his middle. John saw blood on a chair and saw white hot rage before his eyes. He grabbed Bender and pulled him up to where they were face to face. "Is that my son's blood?" John had never been so angry in his life. "I'm tired of you hurting my kid."

Bender just smiled through the blood. "You're kid is already dead." If looks could kill, Bender would be dead on the spot. Too bad looks couldn't kill," he thought.

John picked up a chair and threw it at the hillbilly and he fell back to the ground, but he jumped up again.

"Come on!" he taunted. "Is that the best you can do?" He just laughed which infuriated John and he attacked him again. Bender swung and landed a hard right on John's jaw. He stumbled backwards but kept his feet. Bender knee kicked him in his gut and hit the arm that John had bandaged. John screamed as pain came but it just made him mad and he grabbed Bender again.

John threw him across the bar and Bender crashed into a huge mirror and fell roughly to his back. He laid in a heap on the floor and then groaned in pain. He regained his breath but John quickly ran behind the bar and kicked him below the midsection. Bender finally dropped to his knees, and doubled over, fighting the blinding pain.

"Had enough?" He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked down at Bender. John was panting and Bender was out for the count. Bobby rushed to John's side.

"John, Missy went outside already. We have to hurry. Just leave him. Our main concern is Dean."

"You're right Bobby." John motioned to Sam who was staring at Bender with anger in his eyes. "Come Sammy. Stay behind us ok?" Sam nodded and they immediately left to help Dean.

Missy was full of worry as she saw Dean all staked out. She thought he was already dead. She ran over to him. "DEAN!" she screamed not understanding what was just about to happen. She was just a few feet away when she stepped on the booby trap that Bender had left. She was killed instantly as a loud explosion was heard. She fell and crumpled to the ground just as John, Bobby and Sam were heading out the door. They froze when they heard the explosion and saw Missy lying dead on the ground.

For a second they all froze. Bobby reacted first when he saw Missy's body all bloody. He ran over and knelt down checking her out. John was right behind him. Bobby looked up at John.

"She's dead John."

John didn't say a word. His heart stopped when he saw Dean. Bobby saw Sam approaching and his own heart skipped a beat. What if there were other devices?

"Sam stay back!" Sam stopped in his tracts.

"Dad, is Dean alright?"

At first John was too stunned to even move. Dean wasn't moving. It didn't look like he was even breathing. He thought he was already dead from he horrible way he looked

"DEAN!" he screamed and ran over. He knelt down. "Dean son answer me!" It was then that he noticed he couldn't answer him because there was a gag in his mouth.

"That bastard Bender! I swear to God I'm going to kill him!" John hovered. Nervously he placed two fingers to Dean's throat to feel for a pulse. He got one, but not much of one. Dean was barely alive, but he was alive. His skin was so hot to the touch that it burned his hand when he touched him and he didn't have to be a doctor or a nurse to know that he was severely dehydrated. His lips were cracked and his eyes were vacant.

Dean was unconscious but John lifted up his son's eye lids so that he could look at them. He was hardly breathing. Bobby also came over and checked for a pulse but it was very weak and thready and Bobby was afraid that Dean was not going to make it.

John's hear skipped a beat. "He's alive John, but barely. That all by itself is a miracle." John nodded his head. He had felt for a pulse himself but still it was good to hear Bobby say the words. It comforted John if only a little.

"Come on, we have to get him to a hospital right away. He might not even make it." Bobby touched Dean's head noting how hot he was and shook his own. John lifted Dean up gently and carried him back to the bar. Bobby noticed that Bender was gone.

"John, Benders not here."

"He's lucky he left. I would have killed the son of a bitch." Bobby went outside to start the Impala. He ran back in out of breath from anger and fear.

"John he slashed all the tires." John was frustrated.

"Bobby we've got to do something! How are we going to get him to the hospital?" Bobby shook his head, just as frustrated as John.

Suddenly they heard a truck pull up. It was the owner of the bar. "What the hell is going on here," He thought they had robbed the place, but then saw John who was still holding Dean in his arms.

"What the hell happened to my door? He saw the mirror shattered into a million pieces. "I'm calling the cops," he said angrily.

"No wait. Listen," said John. "We'll explain everything to you later. My son is hurt bad. He's dying. You have to take us to the hospital. Please. We need to go right now or my son is going to die." The owner of the bar looked down at the still form of the young man lying in his dad's arm and then over to the even younger kid standing beside Bobby. Sam was trying not to cry but it wasn't easy.

"Ok, ok, but you better explain everything to me later." John nodded and said thank you and they hurriedly went toward the man's truck. John and Dean got in the back with Sam and Bobby rode up front with the bar owner, Mr. Henley.

"Get this damn thing moving," said Bobby. "We have no time to lose." Mr. Henley sped out of the parking lot and rushed them all to the hospital.

They arrived with no time to spare and when they entered the ER, everyone looked at them wondering what happened. "Please my son. Help my son." The hospital staff wasted no time when the saw how bloody and hurt Dean was. An orderly rushed out with a stretcher and John laid Dean down on it. The hurriedly rushed to the back.

John's heart was racing.

"Sir," one of the nurses came over and placed and arm on his arm. "We'll do everything we can to save your son." John swallowed hard and nodded. He wiped tears from his eyes. "Thank you," he said. "Please save him." The nurse took off to the back and Bobby made John come and sit down before he fell. Bobby put his arm around John's shoulder and looked at Sam who had already went over to sit down. "Dean's going to be alright. I promise." John nodded and sat down. Bobby went over to Sam.

Sam was beside himself with worry. Bobby hugged him. "He'll be ok Sam. Dean's a tough kid." Sam began to cry. "I sure hope they let us know soon. He can't die Bobby. He just can't." Bobby told Sam he would be ok and Sam ran to his father who hugged him tightly.

"He will Sam." John promised his son. "He will be ok."

Mr. Henley was still there. "I know now is not a good time for you to explain to me, but I have to know what happened." Bobby told Sam it was going to be long wait and then turned to Henley. He was pissed. "Listen. I don't give a rat's ass about that right now. I'll explain it to you later." Henley nodded and went to sit down.

In the back they did all they could. They put Dean on oxygen and started IV fluids on him. They placed ice bags over him to bring his body temperature down because he was way to hot. He had heat exhaustion and he'd been out there to long. John, Bobby, Sam and even Mr. Henley shot up out of their seats when they heard the Code Blue called and knew without a doubt it was Dean.

About thirty minutes later a doctor came out and looked at them all sadly. "I'm sorry," he said. "We tried our best but Dean was to far gone." John knew it wasn't good news but he cringed anyway.

"I'm sorry," said the doctor. "I'm so sorry, but your son just died a minute ago.

John was devastated and Sam screamed NO!!!!!. He ran to his dad and John hugged him as the tears fell from both his and Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said again. "We tried." He left, hanging his head. It was never good to see anyone die but when it was a kid, it was totally different. John just stood there and stared at the doors. Sam continued to cry and Bobby came over.

"I'm sorry John."

He didn't answer.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: AN

Author's Note: For anyone who is reading my story. Just so you know that this is

not a death fic. I wouldn't really let Dean stay dead.

The last chapter should be coming soon. If anyone is interested

I'm thinking about making it a sequel.

Jackie


	8. Chapter 8: Alive

Here's the last part. I would like to thank my friend Sheila for all of her help.

And thanks for those who reviewed. There will probably be a sequel to this.

Missy Chapter 8

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. His son couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. "No, no you're lying to me. It's not true." His heart was breaking. The doctor felt terrible about what this poor family was going through.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. "There was nothing we could do. We did everything to try to bring him back." He hung his head and headed back to the ER leaving John to stare after him. Some were still in there working with the kid so he went back in one more time.

John first looked at Sam. Poor Sam, he thought. He was numb and just stood there helpless. Then John looked over at Bobby and he was the same way. He was very quiet. He wanted to say something but didn't say one word. John knew Sam would not let him hug him right now and John didn't know what else to do, so he left and walked out the hospital doors. As he left, he muttered to himself how this was all his fault. Dean never would have ran away if he had not said all those terrible things to him. It was John's fault and he'd never forgive himself. "My son is dead because of me."

He walked across the parking lot and noticed a little park across the street. He sat down in front of a tree. He lowered his head in his hands and cried. "I'm so sorry Dean," he said.

A little boy came up to him. "Hey mister, are you alright?" John looked up at the young man. He reminded John of Dean when he was that age. He looked just like him. "No, no. I'm not ok but thanks for asking." The boy looked sad. His mother found him talking to John.

"Honey leave that man alone ok?"

"He wasn't bothering me. He was just helping me out."

"Ok," the woman replied but took her son's hand. "Hope you have a nice day."

John was thinking he wished he could just turn back time and this would never have happened.

Back at the hospital, the nurse was almost in tears. The doctor kept wanting to give up but she refused. "He's just a kid doctor. We need to keep trying." They were both really sad. He was so young. She finally talked the doctor into trying CPR one more time. The others had never stopped and the doctor agreed and went to work.

Bobby paced back and forth in the waiting room. He tried saying something to Sam, but Sam wouldn't even talk to him.

"Please Sam. Come on." Sam was looking towards the floor but then he looked up and stared sadly at Bobby.

"You promised Bobby. You lied to us. You said that Dean was going to be alright." Bobby opened his mouth to start saying something but the doctor came running out of the doors and straight over to them.

"It's a miracle," he said ecstatic. Bobby and Sam looked at each other not really understanding. The doctor shook his head. "When I came out here to talk to you, the others stayed in and worked with Dean. We tried one more time and we resuscitated Dean. He's still unconscious, but it looks like he'll pull through." The doctor grinned. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know how it happened but that Dean kid was one hell of a fighter. Bobby and Sam were so happy they hugged each other.

"You can go in and see him."

"Thanks," said Bobby and shook his hand. They were so relieved that Dean was alive.

"Come on." He took Sam's hand and they went in to where Dean was. They saw him. He even looked a lot better than when they saw him last, even if he was still unconscious.

Sam let Bobby go and walked up to his brother. "Dean. Dean wake up." When Dean heard Sam's voice, his eyes fluttered at little and he started to wake up slowly. When he woke up, he became very afraid and started to scream. "Dad! Dad please help me!" Bobby was standing right next to Sam.

"Dean it's ok. Its ok.You were having a nightmare. You're going to be all right." The nurse was on Dean's other side checking him over. She looked at Bobby and Sam. "He's not calming down. He has to calm down."

Dean was still screaming. "He's dead! Bender told me he was dead!"

"Dean your dad is alive. Bender lied to you." Dean was trying to calm down some but he needed his dad.

"Dad's alive? Where is he?"

"My God. John still thinks that Dean is dead." Bobby thought to himself. "Sam you stay here with Dean. I'll go look for your dad." Bobby saw how worried he looked.

"Don't worry Dean. I'll go find your dad and bring him back." Dean nodded and Bobby hurriedly left. Sam tried to comfort his big brother. "Bobby will be back with dad soon Dean. Please calm down."

Dean tried. He really did but he just couldn't. Not until he saw his dad. He had to know his father was ok.

Bobby looked around in the parking lot, and then he went over to the park thinking that maybe John might have went there. He looked all around. He saw John sitting by the tree. "John, John." He yelled his name several times.

Lost in thought, John finally got up when he heard Bobby yelling for him. "Bobby what's wrong!" The first thought he had was that something had happened to Sam.

"John it's a miracle. Dean is alive! They brought him back!" They resuscitated him!"

"What?" asked John not believing it. He was overwhelmed. "Dean is alive?" Then he hugged Bobby and started to laugh. Bobby did to. "He sure is. Dean's alive but he needs you right now. He's not calming down at all. He thought you were dead. I guess Bender told him you were."

John's eyes went cold. "If I ever get my hands on Bender," he said but Bobby cut him off. "Don't worry about that right now. We need to get back to the hospital John. Dean needs his father." Bobby didn't know that the owner of the bar followed him outside into the park. "Hey," he said. "If you two don't tell me what happened to my bar I'm calling the cops right now." Threateningly he held up his cell phone.

"You go John. I'll tell this idiot what happened." John nodded and ran off to the hospital very anxious to be with Dean. Bobby had explained everything to Mr. Henley and didn't call the cops on them. Mr. Henley told Bobby a few things and he was really stunned.

John arrived at the hospital and made his way to the ER. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Dean. Sam saw John. "DAD!" he yelled and ran over. John hugged his son but kept his eyes on Dean. He was sunburned, dehydrated and totally exhausted. His lips were parched and cracked. He had an IV running in his veins delivering fluid that would rehydrate him. All in all, he looked like crap, but he was alive and that's all that mattered.

Dean still had not calmed down. He was thrashing on the bed. The doctor and nurse were trying to help him but they weren't doing any good.

John rushed over to Dean's side. "Dean son, it's me. It's dad. You're ok. You're going to be ok." He placed his hand on Dean's forehead and it was hot enough to burn him but he leaned down so that he could see his dad's face. "You've got to calm down Dean. I'm here. You're ok. Now calm down." Finally John's voice got through to his son's fevered brain and he stopped thrashing and calmed down a little. John and Sam were very worried.

Slowly, Dean opened his eyes. He was still out of it but then he saw his dad.

He looked beside John and grinned when he saw Sam right beside his dad. Dean was very weak and his voice came out in a whisper but he was so happy to see his dad and little brother.

"Dad, is that really you?"

"Yes, son it's me. You know you scared the living daylights out of us? I thought you were dead."

Dean looked at John sadly. "I thought you were dead too dad. Bender told me you were dead."

"Well I'm not. He lied. I'm right here. He thought his son's killed me on the hunt, but they didn't. Your friend Missy killed one of her own brother's in order to save your life."

"Missy did that? "Dean could hardly believe it and John was happy that his voice was beginning to sound stronger. "I'm sorry dad."

"Hush now. It's ok. I'm sorry to. I said some awful things to you but I was drunk. I didn't mean any of them." Dean nodded and started thinking about Missy.

"Missy saved me?"

"She sure did son."

"Where is she?"

John looked down at his son lying on the bed and thought how small he looked. "I'm sorry Dean, but she died. It happened when you were unconscious." Dean looked sad. He would have cried but he didn't have any tears.

"Hey dad," said Dean. "Did Missy really want to be my friend?"

"Yes she did son. She really helped you out in the end." John and Dean both smiled at each other.

Sam walked up to Dean's head. "Dean you really scared me half to death." He tried to hug his big brother, but the nurse stopped him.

"Don't touch him yet. He was over exposed to the sun. He's extremely sunburned and it would hurt him."

"It's alright," Dean told the nurse. "I need a hug from my little brother." With that Sam smiled and gave Dean a little hug. He winced in pain a little but hugged Sam back. The doctor started to check Dean over. John looked up. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my son's life. I'm very grateful. You don't know how much."

"You're welcome," the nurse said with tears in her eyes. Just then Bobby came in.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled, his voice sounding even stronger.

"Hey kid." Bobby was thrilled to see that Dean was going to be ok.

"How are you doing there," he said. Dean smiled.

"I'm a little tired and thirsty." The nurse gave Dean a drink of water and he began gulping it to get it all in.

"Hold on now," she said. "Don't drink it so fast or it will make you sick." Dean nodded and took another small sip then the nurse put the cup back on the table.

Dean was really tired and dosed off. John was concerned. The doctor glanced up at John and put him at ease. "You're son will be fine but he needs his rest." John nodded and they left Dean alone to sleep. They stepped outside. John breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bobby I have never been so scared before in my whole life."

"Same here John. I talked to that idiot Henley. You know when you were drunk, right?" John nodded. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He sure did John. Henley told me why his bar was closed. He bought liquor from those hillbillies. They were making moonshine and to top it all off they spiked the whisky with a drug that had weird side effects. It gave people a bad reaction to it. It gave them psychotic episodes. You're very lucky John. Someone hung his own son."

John gasped. "God that is so horrible. That's why I was drunk after having only a couple of drinks. I wouldn't have really yelled at Dean like that otherwise." He felt relieved that none of this was his fault.

"Bobby, as soon as Dean get's out of here, I want to do some hunting around. Bender is still out there and I will make him pay for hurting us like this." Bobby looked over at John. "The cops are already out there looking for him. We should let them do their jobs. We should just stay low for awhile and just blow this town."

"You might be right. I still want Bender to pay though."

"Oh he will John. We'll make sure. Don't forget to have the doctor look at your arm." John nodded.

"I won't forget."

Bobby, Sam and John went back to see Dean who was still sleeping. They wanted to make sure that he was alright. John held Dean's hand and said, "If Bender ever hurts you again, I will kill him." Dean was asleep but John thought he heard him because he smiled a little in his sleep. His sons were ok, thought John and that was what really mattered.

The End


End file.
